Shane Loves Who?
by BlowMeAwayChrisJericho
Summary: What if two best friends became to close. Starting John Bradshaw Layfield and Shane McMahon.
1. Good Luck

[What if two best friends became to close. ShanexJBL

Jan. 7th, 2008

On Monday Night, Raw as live from Detroit, Michigan. JBL had a match against John Cena, but later on that night before that match started, Vince McMahon told John and JBL that they will be teaming up instead of facing each other. They will be against Shane McMahon and Chris Jericho. Shane wanted to team with JBL, but Vince said he couldn't. Shane shook his head and left the office. He went to see JBL. JBL was in his room, getting ready to face Shane McMahon and Chris Jericho. JBL never wanted to hurt Shane at all, but tonight, he might have to. JBL got up from tieing his boots. He heard a knock on the door and walked to it. He opened it and saw Shane McMahon. JBL smirked and asked,

"What do you need?"

Shane looked at him and smiled. Shane was nervous. He looked around for a bit than said,

"I want to come in. Need to talk to you."

"About?" JBL asked.

"About the match tonight," Shane said.

JBL looked at him. Shane looked at JBL.

"What about it?' JBL asked, "Oh, come on in."

Shane nodded and walked in. JBL closed the door and turned to Shane. Shane turned to JBL.He wanted to tell him not to hurt him tonight, but didn't want to act stupid in front of JBL.

"Good luck out in the ring," Shane said.

He went to the door, opened it and left. JBL walked to the door and looked out. He saw Shane walking down the hall with his head hang low. JBL shook his head and went into the room. He closed the door. He got back to working out.

**Feelings**

Later on that night, the Main Event was JBL and John Cena vs Chris Jericho and Shane McMahon. Chris and Shane was already in the ring waiting for JBL and John Cena.


	2. Feelings

**Feelings**

Later on that night, the Main Event was JBL and John Cena vs Chris Jericho and Shane McMahon. Chris and Shane was already in the ring waiting for JBL and John Cena. JBL was in his limo while Cena was near the gorilla. He waited for his theme song to come. JBL will go out after him.

Soon John Cena's theme song came on.

"Your time is up, my time is now

You can't see me, my time is now

It's the franchise boy, I'm shining now

You can't see me, my time is now"

The crowd heard his theme song and cheered. John Cena walked through the curtains and taunted. He walked down the ramp to the ring. He got into the ring and taunted a bit til his music died down. Than JBL's theme song started up. The crowd booed as Shane sighed as he saw the limo come out. Soon it did, the limo driver stopped and got out. He went to the back and opened the door. Than JBL got out, he took his hat off and taunted. Shane licked his lips and stay at his turnbuckle and watched JBL come to the ring. JBL walked up the steel steps and whipped his feet on the apron. He looked at Shane then got in. He taunted once more as the ref hold Chris and Shane back from JBL and John Cena. JBL stopped as he looked at Shane. JBL took his jacket, towel and hat off and dropped it outside the ring. A crew member got his stuff. Shane and Jericho talked about who will go in first. JBL told Cena that he will go first. Cena shugged and got outside the apron and looked on. JBL looked over at Jericho who will start the match. JBL walked up to Jericho and talked smacked to him. Then JBL pushed Jericho. Jericho grinned nad pushed JBL harder. Soon there were fighting. Shane looked at JBL and Jericho. John Cena waited to get in the match. When JBL had Chris in a headlock. He looked Shane than went back to work on Chris. A few mintues later, Chris tagged in Shane. JBL was still in the ring. He stood up and looked at Shane than at John Cena. JBL licked his lips and went to Cena. He tagged him and JBL got out. Shane got in, he looked at Cena than at JBL. JBL pointed to John Cena. Cena walked up to Shane and talked to him. Shane talked back. Shane than went to the ropes and bounced off it towards Cena. Cena ducked and Shane went to the other ropes. He stopped himself and turned to Cena. Shane smirked. Cena went to him. Shane moved to a turnbuckle. Cena looked at JBL. He pointed to Shane, asking if he wanted to fight Shane. JBL nodded. Cena tagged in JBL. JBL got in while Cena got out.

"Oh, man," Shane thought.

JBL walked over to Shane. Did he really want to hurt Shane? He shook his head and pulled Shane towards him and closelined him. Shane lay on the canvas. JBL bend down and pick him up. Shane lean on the ropes. JBL slapped his chest. Shane blocked him when he did it again and kicked him in the mid section. JBL bend down and Shane DDT him. Shane quickly cover him, but only got a two count. Shane got on him and began to throw punches. JBL put his arms up in front of his face to block Shane. While, Shane was on him, JBL was getting a feeling that he never thought he would get. He needed to get Shane off him. Shane didn't have a problem being on JBL. He wanted to be on top of him since the day that they met. JBL shoves Shane off him and quickly got up. Shane got up, too. Shane looked at JBL Than at Chris. He told Shane to tag him in. Shane ran over to Chris because JBL was running towards him. Shane tagged in Chris. JBL stopped in his tracks. Shane got out and Chris got in. He wasted no time at all. He ran at JBL and knocked him down. Shane looked on and was a bit nervous about JBL. Jericho put JBL in a headlock and punched him in the head. JBL pushed Jericho off him. He got up and Jericho attacked him again. They did that for while til Cena came in and kicked Jericho in the back of his head. Jericho got up. JBL rolled out of the ring. Shane looked at JBL. Jericho distract the ref. Shane got off the apron and went to JBL. He looked at Jericho and the ref. Than kicked JBL in the ribs. JBL hold his ribs. Shane picked JBL up and rolled him back in the ring. He got up on the apron. Jericho pushed the ref away and went to JBL. He picked him up and whipped him to the ropes. JBL bounced off the ropes and closelined Jericho. He went down and lay there for a bit. Jericho went to JBL and pinned him. The ref counted but Shane got in and kicked Jericho. He got up and looked at Shane. He pushed Shane, he went into the turnbuckle. Chris turned around and JBL big booted Jericho. Shane got out of the ring. JBL pinned Chris for the three count. Cena got in and taunted. JBL got up and taunted, too. The ref raised their arms. JBL looked at Shane. He smirked then went to the back. JBL got out of the ring and went to see Shane. Cena got out and went to the back. Shane went to his room, waiting for JBL because he knows that JBL would come see him. JBL walked towards Shane's room. Shane had the door open. JBL looked in when he got there. Shane saw him and smiled. JBL walked in and asked,

"Why you cost your match for?"

Shane got up and went to the door. He shut it than turned to JBL.

"I wanted to," Shane said.

JBL still didn't understand. JBL went to sit down. He looked up at Shane.

"Your partner will come and beat you," JBL said.

"Will you let him?" Shane asked.

He saw next to JBL. JBL looked at him. He shurgged.

"I don't know. Why?" JBL asked.

"Well, when I was on you. Did you feel anything?" Shane asked.

JBL thought about Shane on him. He did get that feeling, but he isn't that kind of guy and he knows Shane isn't either. Or is he? JBL looked over at Shane.

"I did," JBL said.

"Alright. I had that feeling for quite sometime, now," Shane said.

"So your..." JBL was about to say but Shane cut him off.

"Gay. Yeah, I am," Shane said.

JBL was in shock. One of his best friend is gay and he didn't know that til now. Shane got up and walked around. JBL got up. He stopped Shane as he past him. Shane looked up at JBL.

"Dose your parents and Stephanie know?" JBL asked.

"Only Stephanie," Shane said.

JBL nodded. Shane sat down and put his head in his hands.

"John, I had this feeling since...since the day I met you," Shane said.

JBL looked at him in surprize. His best friend have a crush on him. JBL don't swing that way. JBL put his hands on his face.

"Sorry," Shane said lifting his head.

JBL looked at Shane again. He didn't know what to say after what Shane told him.

"This can't happen," JBL thought.

"I know this is hard on you and your not gay at all. But it's...my thing," Shane said.

Shane got up and went to JBL. He sat with JBL. JBL moved and said,

"Don't do anything that involves touching me," JBL said.

"I won't touch you. Why can't I?" Shane asked.

"I'm noy gay," JBL said.

Shane nodded. He got up and went to the door. He opened the door and walked out. JBL looked at the door. He put his head in his hands.


	3. JBL Did What?

JBL Did What?!

At the hotel, JBL was in the lobby. He already put his bags in his suite. But why is he in the lobby for? Because he was told that Shane McMahon was missing. No one have seen him since the Raw show. JBL was a bit worried about him. JBL saw down on the chair looking at the doors.

--

Shane View

After Shane left JBL's locker room at the arena, he went to his locker and pack his stuff. He looked at the picture of him and JBL. He put the picture in the bag and left the locker room. He walked down the hallway. He turned a corner and bumped into someone. He looked up and saw his dad, Vince McMahon. Vince looked at his son, Shane.

"What is wrong?" Vince asked.

Shane looked up at his dad. He didn't want to tell his dad about himself.

"I am going to go. And nothing is wrong," Shane lied.

"You sure, Shane?" Vince asked.

"Yup. Can I go?" Shane asked.

Vince nodded. Shane walked past Vicne and Vince watch him leave.

Shane was in the parking lot. He walked to his limo. When he got there, the driver got out and went to the back. Shane hand the driver his bags. He took it and Shane got in. The driver closed the door. He put the bags in the trunk. Then went to the front. He got in and Shane said,

"Go to Harry's Detroit Bar and Grill please," Shane said.

The driver nodded and drove there. Shane looked out the window. He thought about what JBL told him. He have actually broke his heart when he said that. He put his head in his hands. He looked up and waited to be at the bar. He knew that his father and JBL tired to call him but he never picked up.

--

JBL's view

After Shane left, JBL looked at the door. He put his head in his hands. Then he looked up. He licked his lips and got up. He packed his bags. The show was almost over anyway. When he got his bags ready, he called his chauffeur.

"Come to my locker room and get my bags," JBL said.

"Right away, Mister Layfield," The chauffeur said.

JBL hanged up and waited for him to come. JBL walked to the door and looked out. He thought about Shane and hoped he was alright. A couple minutes later, the chauffeur came to JBL's locker room. He got his bags and went out to the limo. JBL followed him. JBL put his hands in his pockets. He looked around before turning a corner and bumping into Vince McMahon. JBL looked at him and asked,

"Hi, Mr. McMahon. How are you?"

Mr. McMahon looked at JBL. JBL notice that he looked worried. Vince shook his head.

"I'm not doing alright, John," Vince McMahon said.

"What happened?" JBL asked.

"Shane is missing. I tried to call his cell, but he is not picking up. Have you seen him before he left?" Vince McMahon asked.

JBL bite his inside cheek. He have seen Shane before he left. JBL licked his lips and nodded. Than said,

"Yeah, I have seen him. He went to my locker room and talked..."

"Did you say anything to upset him?" Vince McMahon asked.

"Maybe," JBL said.

"What you say?" Vince McMahon asked.

JBL thought about telling him about Shane being gay. JBL looked at Vince.

"I told Shane that I wasn't...gay," JBL said.

JBL looked down than looked up at Vince. He saw that Vince was eye wide. JBL put his hand on Vince's shoulder.

"So this means that Shane is...he is gay?" Vince McMahon asked.

"Yeah," JBL said.

Vince looked around than at JBL.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Vince asked.

"I don't know," JBL said.

Vince turned away from JBL then turned back to him.

"Dose he love you? Oh, man, dose Linda or Stephanie know?" Vince asked.

"Just Stephanie and I think he dose," JBL said.

Vince nodded. Vince walked past JBL. JBL turned and watched him. Vince stopped and turned to JBL.

"Find Shane," Vince said.

Then he walked away. JBL nodded and went to his limo. He will find Shane, or will he?

Once he got to this limo, he got in and told the driver to go to the hotel. He nodded and drove there. While driving there, JBL tried to call Shane, but keep getting his voice mail.

"Shane McMahon speaking, but I am not here. Leave a message and I will get to you soon."

JBL out his cell away and looked out the window. He put his chin on his hand. He thought where Shane would go or be. He than thought about the first them they met. It was 20 years ago.

They met at Vince's house. JBL was there for a business meeting with Vince. He met Linda; Vince's wife, Stephanie; Vince's daughter and Shane; Vince's son. When JBL shook his hand, Shane smirked at him. JBL did, too. Since then Shane and himself been like best friends.

JBL smirked. Soon he got to the hotel. The chauffuer opened the door. JBL got out, the chauffuer got the bags for him, JBL told him to follow him and the chauffuer nodded. They walked to the hotel's doors, the doorman opened the door when he saw them. JBL walked in and the chauffuer followed. JBL already got a room at the hotel. So they went to the elevator. JBL pressed the up button. A few minutes later, the doors opened and JBL walked in. The chauffuer got in after him. JBL prseed the 10th button. The doors closed and they went up. JBL tried to call Shane again, but he didn't pick up. JBL shook his head. Three seconds later, the doors opened and JBL stepped out, the chauffuer followed. They walked to JBL's suite. JBL will just have to wait for Shane in the lobby.

Down in the lobby, JBL sat at the lobby's little sitting area.He faced the door and waited.

--

Shane's View

In the bar, Shane was sitting down att he bar. He had some beers. He only had 3 beers. He is on his 4th now. There was music in the backround. Shane didn't care. He didn't have anyone to dance with. He took a sip of his beer and cough. Then he heard his cell phone ring. He got it out from his inside jacket pocket. He looked at his caller ID and saw that JBL was calling. Shane sighed and filpped the phone opened. He put it to his ear and began to talk.

"What you want?" Shane asked.

"Thank God you picked up. We need to talk," JBL said.

"About?" Shane asked.

Shane waited for JBL to talk. Than JBL said,

"About us."

Shane laughed. He shook his head.

"There is no us, John. Never was. Never -," Shane got cut off by JBL.

"Never say never. I might give you a chance. Just tell me where you are. I'll come down and we will talk one on one," JBL said.

Shane didn't want to face him, but he wanted to see him. He sighed and said,

"I'm at Harry's Detroit Bar and Grill."

Then he hunged up. JBL did, too and went to his limo. Then went to the bar.

Shane was still at the bar, drinking. Now on his 11th. He was now drunk and talking non-sense.

JBL soon came through the door. He looked around and saw Shane. He walked over to him. When he got there, he put his hand on Shane's back and Shane turned around. He saw JBL and rolled his eyes. JBL sat next to Shane. He order a Coors Light. The bartender went to get it. JBL turned to Shane and asked,

"Why are you here?"

Shane looked at JBL, drunk. He laughed and asked,

"Why I..am here? hiccup Ugh, I want to be here, after what you told me, I had to go drink my life away. Wanna help?"

JBL shook his head.

"I'm not getting drunk with you," JBL said.

Shane shrugged. JBL took a sip of his drink when the bartender set it down. He saw Shane wasn't himself and how could he with the amount of beer he drank. He stood up and grabbed Shane's arm.

"We are going to the hotel," JBL said.

Shane pulled back his arm and said,

"No."

"What will it take for me to take you to the hotel?" JBL asked.

JBL sat down. Shane thought about it. Then looked at the dance floor and looked back at JBL, grinning. JBL looked at the dance floor than at Shane. He saw him grinning.

"Now what?" JBL asked with a confused face.

"We dance first then leave," Shane said.

JBL looked at the dance floor. He licked his lips and looked at Shane.

"Fine, one dance that is it," JBL said.

He got up and went to the dance floor, Shane got up and followed JBL. When they got on the dance floor, a song came on that Shane knows it would be perfect for them. "It was "Touch my body" by Mariah Carey. JBL turned to Shane and asked,

"Why dose this song got to come on?"

JBL complain. Shane smirked.

"I like it," Shane said.

JBL looked at Shane and sighed. Shane took JBL's hand and JBL looked down. Shane let go and put his arms around JBL's neck. JBL was nervous, he looked around him and saw people looking at them. JBL looked at Shane's face and saw that his eyes was closed. JBL put his hands on Shane's waist. Shane opened his eyes and looked into JBL's. He put his head on JBL's shoulder. JBL listen to the song.

"Touch my body

Put me on the floor

Wrestle me around

Play wit me some more"

JBL smiled and put his head on Shane's shoulder. Then turned his head towards Shane's ear and whisper,

"How about we go to the hotel, but you don't have to go to your room, but to mine."

Shane put his head up and looked at him. He was smirking.

"Really?" Shane asked.

"Sure, why not. I guess...I will give you a chance, even though I know you won't mess up," JBL said.

Shane smirked. He knew he wouldn't since he loved JBL.Shane took JBL's hand and went to the door. JBL smiled.

Outside, JBL looked for his limo while Shane hold his hand like a little kid. JBL saw his limo, they walked towards it. When they got there, JBL opened the door and let Shane in, but he remember about his limo.

"I need to tell my driver that I'm going to the hotel with you," Shane said.

"Ok, go tell him and come back here," JBL said.

Shane nodded and went to his limo, JBL stood there, watching Shane's every move. Shane walked to his limo, knocked on the window of the passenger side and the driver rolled the window down. Shane looked in and said,

"I am going to the hotel with my friend, JBL. So you can go and do..whatever."

The driver nodded and Shane went to JBL. Shane got to JBL and got into the limo. JBL followed and shut the door. JBL told the driver to go to the hotel. He nodded and drove there.

In the back, JBL and Shane talked.

"So why you want me in your room?" Shane asked.

JBL put his arm around Shane and he pulled in closer to JBL. JBL licked his lips and said,

"Because, we can fool around in my room. If Vince went to look for you in your room, we won't get busted. Also...I told him."

Shane looked up at him.

"You told him I was gay. How he take it?" Shane asked.

"Shocked," JBL said.

Shane nodded and JBL shrugged.

"Unless he knows now," Shane said looking down.

JBL put his hand on his chin and lift it up.

"Yes, but don't let him get you down," JBL said.

He took his hand off Shane's chin. He put his hand in Shane's. Shane smiled. He wanted to kiss JBL, but it's to fast for JBL and he didn't want to lose him. Shane smirked and put his head on JBL's chest. JBL looked down at Shane. He closed his eyes.

A few minutes, the driver got to the hotel. The driver stopped in front of the doors of the hotel and got out. He went to the back and opened the door. JBL had his eyes opened and Shane was closed. JBL shook Shane's arm and he woke up. He looked up and saw JBL.

"Come on, sleepyhead. We are here," JBL said getting out.

Shane got out behind him. They walked to the doors. When JBL got there, he opened the door and Shane walked into the lobby. They walked to the elevator. JBL pushed the up button. Shane looked at JBL. JBL looked at Shane. A few seconds later, the doors opened and they walked in. JBL pressed the 10th floor. He had a suit, so it was big for him and Shane. JBL put his arm around Shane and he put his arms around his waist. JBL smiled. A few minutes later, they got to the 10th floor. The doors opened and they walked out. Shane took JBL's hand. They walked to his room. JBL got his key out. Both of them walked up to room #139. He unlocked the door, opened it and let Shane in first. He walked past him and JBL did a quick glance at Shane's ass. Then he followed him. He shut the door and walked to his kitchen. He asked Shane if he wanted a drink.

"Just water," Shane said.

JBL nodded and got out a bottle of water. He walked to Shane and hand it to him. Than sat down. Shane sat with him. JBL looked at him and smirked.

"Hey, want to watch TV?" JBL asked.

Shane nodded. JBL turned the TV on and looked for a station that they can watch. JBL turned to a tv show. He didn't know what it was but he didn't want to watch the news. Shane looked at JBL and nodded. They watched the show. JBL put his arm around Shane's shoulder. Shane drank some of his water. JBL looked at Shane. He sighed and licked his lips. He turned to him.

"Uh...let me ask you a question," JBL said.

Shane looked at him.

"What?" Shane asked.

"I am sure, you want to...kiss me, right?" JBL asked.

Shane nodded. JBL did, too. Will JBL kiss him? JBL looked at the TV than at Shane.

"Well, I could kiss you," JBL said.

Shane nodded and smiled. JBL smiled, too. JBL looked around then looked at Shane. He can't believe that he is about to kiss his best friend. JBL put his hand under Shane's chin and lift it up. JBL got close to his face and gave him a kiss on the lips. Shane put his hand on JBL's cheek and took the kiss deeper. He pulled away.

"You sure?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, you are a very, very good kisser and well...I love you," JBL said. He kissed him more. Shane smiled and put his hand on JBL's chest. JBL did the same. Both of them had button down shirts, so Shane unbutton JBL's shirt and put his hand on his skin. JBL moaned. Shane rubbed JBL's stomach. JBL pulled back and looked down.

"We should head to the bed room before having...well sex," JBL said.

Shane nodded and got up.He took JBL's hand and they went to JBL's bed. Shane pushed JBL on the bed and got on him. JBL put his hands on his shoulder. JBL looked up at him and asked,

"Really want this, Shane?"

"Yeah," Shane said. He kissed JBL on the lips.

For the rest of the night, they got it on until morning.


End file.
